Music Of The Planet Of The Apes
Music Of The Apes ---- * Gary Knight - Planet Of The Apes / Greta Green Grass (Philips 40544 - May 1968) : Quick-off-the-mark singer Gary Knight released this single in May 1968 - just three months after Planet of the Apes premiered - surely making it the first Apes cash-in song. The single didn't chart, and very little is known about the elusive singer beyond what is printed on the record label: the song was written by Gary Knight and Irwin Levine; and produced, arranged and conducted Herb Bernstein. Further investigation suggests that Knight was also known as Gary Weston and Gary Temkin, and was Harold Temkin by birth. He was a songwriter who collaborated with, among others, Francine Neiman - the co-writer of Greta Green Grass (which had already been released as a Gary Knight single in December 1967). The Planet Of The Apes song itself is a novelty 'vaudeville'-type number, with lyrics recounting Taylor's story, and featuring such classic lines as "experimentation on my brain; those far-out doctors with their bushy manes". The song was co-published by 'Fox Fanfare Music Inc.', as were later, officially-licensed, Apes music releases.The Calico Wall: Mystery 45s ---- * Lalo Schifrin - Ape Shuffle (Theme From "Planet Of The Apes") / Escape From Tomorrow (20th Century BTC-2150) : Recorded October 1, 1974 at Sound City Studios, Van Nuys, California : The Planet of the Apes franchise came to CBS-TV in September 1974. Lalo Schifrin was called in to score the pilot episode, titled "Escape from Tomorrow". To publicize the show in late 1974, 20th Century Fox issued this single featuring a slice of good groove called Ape Shuffle. Although subtitled "Theme From Planet Of The Apes", it bears more similarities to Schifrin's Enter The Dragon theme (with related sound effects), sixties spy film cues (Murderer's Row, The Liquidator) and one of his earliest American film themes, Rhino Romp (1964), than it does to the very discordant mix of electronics, horns and strings the composer used to [[Planet of the Apes (TV Series Soundtrack Album)|score the first Apes TV episode]]. Schifrin's score defers, perhaps, to peer and musical compatriot Jerry Goldsmith's [[Planet of the Apes (Soundtrack Album)|original Apes film cues]]. Here, Schifrin dresses the Apes up for the town to get on down with the able assistance of Motown legends James Jamerson on bass and Dennis Coffey and Melvin Ragin on guitar. You can almost hear the dawn of man's disco evolution here in the monkey's "aww…beep, beep." It was backed with the pilot episode's main theme, spiced with a bit more melody and an intoxicating disco beat. The show disappeared and this grooving little piece of Schifrinana – which is far funkier than anything heard in the show – vanished quickly too. Both tracks were included in the LP and CD, "Lalo Schifrin - Most Wanted 1968-1979".LALO SCHIFRIN: MOST WANTED 1968-1979 - Douglas Payne Review : Paul Hubinon, John Audino, Eugene E. Young (trumpet); Dick Nash, Dick Noel. Lloyd Ulyate, George Roberts (trombone); Vincent De Rosa, Claude Sherry, Arthur Maebe (French horn); Ronnie Lang, Jerome Richardson, Bud Shank, Gene Cipriano (woodwinds); Mike Lang (keyboards); Clark Spangler (moog); Melvin Ragin, Dennis Coffey (guitar); James Jamerson (bass); Paul Humphrey (drums, percussion); Joe Porcaro (percussion); Francisco Aguabella (conga); Benjamin Barrett (orchestra manager); Lalo Schifrin (arranger, conductor). ---- * Planet Of The Apes ... A Musical Trip (TPI Records - 1974) : "GO APE!! - on a musical trip that will have you dancing... singing a long... learning from 10 original, beautiful, and exciting songs. Hear GAYLEN! Hear DR. ZAIUS! Hear IRKO!... they tell you what they think about humans and themselves. PLANET OF THE APES is a musical trip the whole family will enjoy." : In 1974 Electric Cowboy, a band from central Connecticut, got an offer from semi-known New York manager-type Terry Phillips - he had this little project that he wanted them to do. The band got demos of tunes, written by big-time pro-songwriters, for a childrens' album based on the 'Planet of the Apes' TV series. The music for the songs were of 2 types: big piano Broadway showstoppers; and mellow folk guitar stoner introspectives. The lyrics were all written by Terry Phillips himself and were consistantly semi-hilarious, but the band did their best, enjoying the process even when Phillips had this actor-guy dub some dialogue in between the songs. They did their part and in return Phillips got them a nice four-night showcase at 'Max's Kansas City' where they played their own songs. The band also got to wear Ape costumes and appear in the 1974 Macy's Thanksgiving Parade on the Mego Toy Co Float (right behind Underdog). They all went on and had decent (in a couple of cases, more than decent) careers. : 01 - Intro To Planet Of The Apes : 02 - New Adventure : 03 - As We Really Are : 04 - Jungle Fever : 05 - Work It Out : 06 - Live And Let Live : 07 - People Sure Do Make Funny Noises : 08 - It Takes All Kinds : 09 - Hey Pet : 10 - The Other Side : 11 - The Planet Of The Apes - Reprise : Band Members: : Brian MacDonald - lead vocal, guitar : Roger Briggs - lead guitars : Mike Hayden - drums, b. vocals : Jeff Keithline - bass, b. vocals : (joined occasionally by Stan Slossberg on sax, tambourine, & good vibes) : All songs by Terry Phillips - lyrics, Mark Barkan - music, Rod MacDonald - music, (except for 'Jungle Fever' - words & music by B.MacDonald/Hayden/Briggs/Keithline). : All music arranged by Briggs, Hayden, Keithline, MacDonald. : Produced by Brian MacDonald. : Recorded by Doug Clark at The Gallery, East Hartford, Connecticut.MySpace page for the albumMySpace page for band-member Jeff KeithlineAlbum download at Hunter's Planet Of The Apes Archive ---- * Shabam - On The Planet Of The Apes / Poppa Brown's Kitchen (PYE 7N 45422 - Nov 1974) : UK record producer / composer Tony Hiller established numerous line-ups of the group he created in 1969 - Brotherhood of Man. The most stable incarnation of the band, from 1972, featured Martin Lee, Lee Sheriden, Nicky Stevens and (from 1973) Sandra Stevens. However, it wasn't until early 1976 that they finally achieved mainstream chart success. Meanwhile, Lee and Sheriden, under the group name Shabam, released a single in late 1974. On The Planet Of The Apes, written by Hiller, Sheriden and Lee, was timed to coincide with the UK broadcast of the TV series, and featured lyrics about 'two guys on a strange planet with their chimp friend'.BROTHERHOOD OF MAN - THE FACTS ---- * Monkey Business - The Ape Planet / The Ape Walk (Bellaphon - 1975) : In a picture sleeve which has an ink drawing of a chimpanzee head on the front, this disco-style song was written by song-writers Jos Clauwers & Ronny Sigo, former members of Belgium's 60's group 'The Jokers'. The Ape Planet mentions living on the Planet of the Apes, apes taking over and apes not killing each other. The B side is the same song, but an instumental version with saxophone replacing the vocals. The single was made in Germany. Another pressing with an alternative cover was released in the Netherlands. ---- * Wonderland Records: Themes From "Star Trek" & "The Planet Of The Apes" (WLP 301 - 1975) : New York-based 'Wonderland Records' put out a lot of children's records in the 70's and seemed to focus on TV and movie themes. The band credited on this album is The Jeff Wayne Space Shuttle, and it was produced by Ralph Stein. The 'Star Trek', 'Batman' and 'Superman' themes are all covers of familiar themes associated with those titles, while the 'Apes' Shuffle' is a cover of the Lalo Schifrin single detailed above. The remaining tracks are apparently newly-penned originals published by 'Refrain Music', and for the most part they're funky instrumentals with a couple of surf-like instrumentals thrown in. Only three tracks seem to be related to 'Planet of the Apes'; : 01 - Theme From "Star Trek" : 02 - Apes' Shuffle (from "Planet Of The Apes" T.V. Series) : 03 - Batman Theme : 04 - Earth Bound : 05 - Journey Through Space : 06 - Apes' Victory Dance : 07 - The Ape Planet : 08 - Star Light : 09 - Beyond The Outer Limits : 10 - Superman Theme : This is presumably the same Jeff Wayne who would, in 1978, achieve huge success with his War of the Worlds album. The album Wonderland Records: T.V. Themes (WLP 306 - 1976) had a couple of recycled songs on it ('Apes' Shuffle', 'Theme From "Star Trek"' and 'Earth Bound' - renamed 'T.V. Heroes'). This time the band credited was The Wonderland Singers and Orchestra, though they were the same recordings. Wonderland Records were known to recycle songs to fill out an album. Wonderland Records: Theme From "Star Wars" (WLP 313 - 1977) again re-used some of the same recordings, ('Theme From "Star Trek"', 'Star Light', 'Beyond The Outer Limits', and 'Superman Theme'). The music on this album was credited to The Wonderland Space Shuttle.Franklin Mint Blog: Themes From "Star Trek" & "The Planet Of The Apes" ---- * Eddie Russ – See The Light (Monument - 1976) : In 1976 Pittsburgh-born jazz keyboardist Eddie Russ joined the Monument label, a subdivision of CBS Records. On this label he recorded the 1976 album 'See The Light'. The rhythm enhanced rare groove 'Zaius' produced a great hype and was frequently played by DJ's all over the UK, especially in the 1980’s. In his later years Russ had the opportunity to tour in Europe, where his music was well received. Unfortunately he died in 1996. 'Zaius' is still so popular that Incognito made a remake offering several remixes for the dance floor audience in 2007 (see below). ---- * London Philharmonic Orchestra - Space Encounters (MFP 7020 - about 1978?) : Or to give it's full title: Sci-fi Sound Adventures in Space Encounters by the London Philharmonic Orchestra with the Galactic Symphony & Synthesizers. One of the tracks is Planet of the Apes - Theme, credited to Goldsmith, though in fact it's another version of Lalo Schifrin's 'Ape's Shuffle'. It's a weird synthesizer version, very funky and somewhat underated, some other great moogy bits on the album aswell. Several prints of this LP are on various budget Australian labels (such as Rainbow RGA 7853). : 01 - Close Encounters - Main Title / Mountain Visions : 02 - Close Encounters - The Appearance of the Visitors : 03 - Close Encounters - Resolution and End Titles : 04 - Theme from Star Trek : 05 - Theme from 2001 : 06 - Battle of the Planets : 07 - Star Wars - Main Title : 08 - Star Wars - Imperial Attack : 09 - Star Wars - Princess Leia's Theme : 10 - Star Wars - End Titles : 11 - Planet of the Apes - Theme : 12 - Space Tumble : Many of these tracks, including Planet of the Apes were included on the CD The London Philharmonic Orchestra - Star Wars & Other Sci-Fi Themes (Smith & Co. - 2008) ---- * Adam & the Ants - Prince Charming (Epic Records - November 1981) : The album includes the track 'Picasso Visita El Planeta De Los Simios'. Though the title is in Spanish, the English-language lyrics concern Pablo Picasso visiting the Planet of the Apes. ---- * The Dehumanizers - End Of Time (Subcore Records 88561-8238-1 - 1987) : This hardcore punk album includes the track 'Planet of the Apes'. ---- * Fortis - Sipurim Mehakufsa (1988) : Israeli new wave singer Fortis (Rami Fortis) released his first Hebrew language album in 1988. Sipurim Mehakufsa (Tales from the Box) included the track 'Kochav Hakofim (Planet of the Apes)'. ---- * Redd Kross - Third Eye (Atlantic Records - 1990) : Pop/rock album includes the track 'Zira', an homage to the simian heroine written by lead guitarist Robert Hecker. ---- * The Six And Violence - Lettuce Prey (Fist Records - 1990) : New York hardcore band The Six And Violence included the track 'Planet of the Apes' on their album Lettuce Prey. ---- * Jonny Cohen's Love Machine - Getting Our Heads Back Together (1993) : This pop/rock album includes the track 'No Escape from the Planet of the Apes'. ---- * The Mummies - You Must Fight To Live On The Planet Of The Apes (Sympathy for the Record Industry - 1993) : This garage punk EP featured the track '(You Must Fight To Live) On The Planet Of The Apes'. ---- * Swank - Reoccurring Planet of the Apes Dream (circa 1993) : This ska/punk/indie band from Virginia released their debut album 'Reoccurring Planet of the Apes Dream' around 1993. ---- * Screeching Weasel - How to Make Enemies and Irritate People (Lookout Records - 1994) : This punk album includes the track 'Planet of the Apes', in which singer Ben Weasel seems to be expressing his distaste for the "tough guy" element that was becoming more and more prevalent in punk at the time. ---- * Da Lench Mob - Planet Of Da Apes (Priority Records - October 1994) : The West Coast rap group used the track 'Planet Of Da Apes' as the title track of their second album. ---- * Ceebrolistics - Spring (Ceebrodukshons - 1995) : The first release from this Finnish Christian hip-hop group was a cassette EP which included the track 'Escape From Da Planet of Apes', plus two remixes, questioning Darwin's theory of evolution. ---- * Earthling - Radar (Chrysalis CTCD 44 - 1995) : This mid-90s Bristol-based electronic/trip-hop outfit released only one album during their lifetime: 'Radar' included the track 'Planet of the Apes'. ---- * Fretless AZM - Planet of the Apes (Holistic Recordings - 1995) : Isle of Wight-based electronic musician Fretless AZM (Max Brennan) released the track 'Planet of the Apes' on 10" vinyl in 1995. ---- * Blood Farmers - Blood Farmers (Hellhound - 1995) : Doom rock band Blood Farmers formed in 1989, with a strong influence from cult movie culture. Their first self-titled album included 'General Urko/I Drink In Your Blood'. ---- * Cathedral - Supernatural Birth Machine (Earache Records - November 1996) : British doom metal band Cathedral, from Coventry, lasted from 1989 to 2013. Their fourth album Supernatural Birth Machine included 'Urko's Conquest'. ---- * Various - Reality Part #2 (Deep Six Records DS-11 - 1997) : A collection of thrash, hardcore, punk, grindcore and experimental tracks by various artists, the band Gasp contributed the song 'Planet of the Apes'. ---- * Sawn Off - Songs Of Praise (Smack In The Mouth - 1997) : Hardcore punk band Sawn Off contributed the song 'Planet of the Apes' to a split LP with British band Health Hazard in 1997. It later featured on their debut 2000 album. ---- * The Robot Assassins - Beneath the Planet of the Apes (TSR-01 - 1997) : The Robot Assassins, from Oakland, were Justin and Gregory, who met at the UC Theater in Berkeley, and started playing music. They took a minimal approach to punk and were years ahead of their time but sadly broke up before ever making much of a mark. This six-song EP was released on the bands' own Total Sound Records, the Assassins' one and only record. ---- * U.N.K.L.E. feat. Nigo & Scratch Perverts - Ape Shall Never Kill Ape (Toy's Factory - February 1998) : This was the first in a series of three of U.N.K.L.E. singles found exclusively on 'Toys Factory' label. 'Ape Shall Never Kill Ape' used countless samples of dialogue and soundtrack music from the Apes movies. Nigo would go on to record an entire album in a similar vein soon afterwards (see below). ---- * The Space Cossacks - Interstellar Stomp (Musick Recordings - March 1998) : This sci-fi/instro/surf album includes the track 'Planet of the Apes'. ---- * Enon - Long Play (1998) : Indie rock band Enon's first album includes the track 'Return To The Planet Of The Apes'. ---- * They Might Be Giants - Severe Tire Damage (Restless Records - August 1998) : This mostly live album featured a suite of seven hidden tracks at the end, which were apparently improvised in concert. : 18 - Planet Of The Apes : 19 - Return To The Planet Of The Apes : 20 - Conquest Of The Planet Of The Apes : 21 - Escape From The Planet Of The Apes : 22 - Battle For The Planet Of The Apes : 23 - Beneath The Planet Of The Apes : 24 - This Ape's For You ---- * Five Point Plan - Five Point Plan (Kobi Records - 1999) : This debut album by the San Francisco acid jazz/funk/soul band concludes with the 40-second track 'Five Point Planet of the Apes'. ---- * Mark Cox - It's Hard When You've Got Something To Say (Oddfellows Local - October 1999) : This EP by the Christian rock & pop musician includes the track 'I Feel Like An Alien On The Planet Of The Apes'. ---- * The Misfits - Famous Monsters (Roadrunner - October 1999) : This album by the horror punk legends pays tribute to their favourite movies and includes the track 'The Forbidden Zone', about the Planet of the Apes. ---- * Soylint Green - Planet Of The Apes (Crash Rawk Records - 1999) : This Aberdeen, Washington, hardcore thrash band issued their only single in 1999. ---- * Mindless Self Indulgence - Frankenstein Girls Will Seem Strangely Sexy (Elektra/Asylum - February 2000) : This punk/industrial album includes the track 'Planet of the Apes'. ---- * Ian Brown - The B-Sides: Return To The Planet Of The Apes (Polydor - 2000) : This (possibly bootleg) album collects a number of rare tracks by former Stone Roses singer Ian Brown. The title of this collection, and that of his debut solo album Unfinished Monkey Business refer to his apparent resemblence to a monkey when dancing on stage. ---- * TR6 - Livin' On Borrowed Time (Spindrift - 2000) : The style of music TR6 plays could be categorized as psychobilly, they take 1950's R&B and rockabilly, then they add some other types of music, like garage, surf, punk, and a bit of heavy metal to create their mutant rockabilly mayhem. All three members are veterans of the NJ/NY underground scene and TR6 has been playing regularly around the NJ/NY area since late 1997. Their full length debut cd entitled 'Living on Borrowed Time' was released by Spindrift records in 2000. A notable cut was 'Bo Diddley on the Planet of the Apes', which is insane. ---- * Vaginal Jesus - Affimative Apartheid (Tri-State Terror Records - 2000) : Affirmative Apartheid is a compilation by hatecore/grindcore band, Vaginal Jesus. It was compiled from the unreleased tracks from "Jesus Saves...His Pennies". The album was initially distributed by Tri-State Terror Records. When TST went under, Resistance Records reissued the album. Finding the lyrics obscenely racist and tongue-in-cheek, Resistance then sent it to Unholy Records. It includes a track called 'Planet of the Apes'. ---- * I Quit! ‎– That's It... I Quit! (Busted Heads Records - 2000) : Hardcore punk band I Quit! were formed in the mid 1990's in Stockholm, Sweden, and split in 2003. This 2000 EP included 'Return To The Planet Of The Apes'. ---- * Surreal Audio - Beats and Beyond (Surreal Audio Recordings - July 2000) : Finnish electronic music live act & DJ duo Kiwa (Mark Nomen and DJ Mauzer) contributed the psychedelic trance track 'Planet of the Apes' to this various artists compilation. It featured samples of dialogue from the original movie over an otherwise instrumental song. ---- * Nigo - Ape Sounds (Mo Wax - September 2000) : 'Ape Sounds' is the debut LP from Japan's Nigo (Tomoaki Nagao), best known for his Planet of the Apes-inspired clothing label Bathing Ape - a cult product dripping with Planet of The Apes motifs and celebrated status as a hyper-cool brand. Not a regular musician, Nigo performs an art director's role (although he plays drums) on the album - guiding a creative team of James Lavelle (from U.N.K.L.E.), DJ Kudo, Money Mark, Ben Lee, Cornelius and Takagi Ken (Major Force). The result is (at times) a self-consciously cool mix of punk, trip hop and knowing adult pop. Only the song 'March Of The General' specifically references Planet of the Apes, and this is the same track that was released a few years earlier as 'Ape Shall Never Kill Ape' (and credited to U.N.K.L.E. feat. Nigo & Scratch Perverts).'Ape Sounds' at amazon.com : This album had been preceded by an extended Japanese-only edition, and a remix edition followed the release. Shadow Of The Ape Sounds: Director's Cut (on 'Toy's Factory', 2001, also followed by a remix album) was his second album, and he later released the compilations Nigo Presents: (B)Ape Sounds (February 2004) and Nigo Presents: Return of the Ape Sounds (February 2005) made up of artists signed to his 'Ape Sounds' record label. : 01 - Ape Sounds Opening : 02 - Kung Fu Fightin' : 03 - A Simple Song : 04 - Monster : 05 - Too Much : 06 - Freediving : 07 - The Very Urgent Dub : 08 - March Of The General : 09 - Jet Set : 10 - Too Much (Reprise) ---- * Cornelius - Curiosity Killed the Ape (Kadok - October 2000) : Japanese musician Keigo Oyamada is such a huge fan of Planet of the Apes, he not only took his stage name in tribute to the Apes movies, he also named his son 'Milo' in honour of another Ape character. He issued this extremely rare Ape-themed box-set in 2000, which included a 182 page book, a sono-disc (flexi-disc) player and a number of sono-discs. The track 'Taylor' liberally used samples of music and dialogue taken from [[Beneath the Planet of the Apes (Soundtrack Album)|the Beneath the Planet of the Apes soundtrack]], as well as samples of Lalo Schifrin's 1974 'Ape's Shuffle' single.[http://www.trattoria-chaser.com/ckta/ Curiosity Killed the Ape] at Trattoria Chaser : 01 - Theme Of Curiosity Killed The Ape : 02 - Tsunoda Breaks : 03 - Tsunoda Pieces : 04 - New Music Machine : 05 - Taylor : 06 - E (live version '99) : 07 - 69-96 Girl Meets Cassette : 08 - Fantasma Radio Spot ---- * Pinehurst Kids - Bleed It Dry (May 2001) : This album by the 'super sassy indie power-pop' band featured the track 'Planet of the Apes'. ---- * The Cocktail Tribute To Nirvana (Vitamin Records - 2001) : This 2001 'Various Artists' compilation included a piano-led version of Nirvana’s All Apologies credited to Dr. Zaius. This may or may not be the same Dr. Zaius who featured on the Pussy Galore breakbeat/drum ‘n’ bass collection from Pussyfoot Records from October 1996, contributing the deep acid-dub track Sine Wave Assassin; and also on the Pussytoons big beat collection, also from Pussyfoot Records, from 2000, contributing the track Dr. X Fucks Like A Beast. ---- * They Might Be Giants - TMBG Unlimited (eMusic - October 2001) : Through the year 2001, They Might Be Giants put out a monthly virtual CD through the subscription download service eMusic. The instumental track 'Ultimate Battle for the Planet of the Apes' was from a board tape, so you can barely make out the audience, but they included it for its "quiet intensity and relentless manic intent". ---- * Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13 - Viva Las Violence (Uncle God Damn - November 2001) : This horror punk album included the track 'Planet of the Apes'. The song was later included on the various artists compilation This is Horrorpunk 2 ...The Terror Continues in 2005, but credited to Wednesday 13 (singer with the Frankenstein Drag Queens). ---- * Leif Edling - Black Heart Of Candlemass (Powerline - 2002) : A compilation of demos & outtakes from 83-99 which all feature Leif Edling from Swedish doom metal band Candlemass. The track 'Planet Of The Apes', by Candlemass, first appeared on an Italian Sci-Fi compilation album in 2000. ---- * Bizarre X ‎– If The Kids Are United (T.V.G. Records - 2002) : German grindcore duo Bizarre X included the track 'Planet Of The Apes' on their 2000 split LP, which also featured American 'experimental powerviolence' band Godstomper. ---- * Zaius - Zaius (2002) : Stoner metal band Zaius formed in Mount Vernon, Illinois, in 1999 and released their first self-titled album in 2002. Harvest Moon Overdrive followed in 2005. ---- * Mike Dillon - Mike Dillon (2003) : The Texan percussionist, vibraphonist, vocalist and songwriter released this self-titled album, including the track 'Planet of The Dirty Ape'. ---- * The Kovenant - SETI (Nuclear Blast - April 2003) : This Norwegian industrial metal album included the track 'Planet of the Apes'. ---- * NOFX - The War on Errorism (Fat Wreck Chords - May 2003) : This skate punk album included the track 'Idiots Are Taking Over', containing lyrics about Charlton Heston on a primate planet with apes and orangutans. ---- * Raekwon - The Lex Diamond Story (Universal - December 2003) : The third album released by hip-hop artist and Wu-Tang Clan member Raekwon. Guests Capone and Sheek Louch featured on the track 'Planet of the Apes'. ---- * Crimson Guard - Clan Of Arashikage (D'Abyss Entertainment - February 2004) : Two members hip-hop group The Basement (Haft and Iron Sheik) released their second album, including the track 'Planet of the Apes'. ---- * Guano Apes - Planet of the Apes (BMG - November 2004) : 'Planet of the Apes' was the name of a 2004 'best of' compilation album by German alternative rock quartet Guano Apes. The band broke up after a final tour in support of this album. ---- * Human Tanga - A Ritual Sacrifice for the Big Nothing (Nicotine - March 2005) : A heavy punk rock album that includes the track 'Planet of the Apes'. ---- * The Doormats - Pistola De Grapa (Sleestak Muzak - February 2006) : An alternative rock album that includes the track '(Life's Still a Drag On The) Planet of the Apes'. ---- * Dr. Zaius - Music From My Fist (2006) : Santiago, Chile grindcore/death metal band Dr. Zaius (originally formed as Proteus Mirabilis in the early 1990’s) released their first official full-length in 2006. They had recorded a self-financed 21-track demo CD, Demo Debut, in 2003. ---- * La Vida Rosa - Indie Dance Party On The Planet Of The Apes * Prom Date/The Rough Lovers - Dr. Zaius, Dr. Zaius / Damned Dirty Ape (2006) : Musician Daniel Christiansen from Calgary, Canada has demonstrated his continuing fascination with Planet of the Apes with songs such as 'Indie Dance Party On The Planet Of The Apes' (by his solo project La Vida Rosa), 'Dr. Zaius, Dr. Zaius' and 'Damned Dirty Ape' (by his projects Prom Date and The Rough Lovers, around 2006). He has also played with hardcore/gospel/roots band Draft Dodgers and punk band Sharp Ends.Prom Date/The Rough Lovers ---- * The Commodes - Flying Sausage (2006) : The album includes the track 'Planet Of The Apes', which parodies Meatloaf's Paradise By The Dashboard Light. ---- * The Creepy Creeps - The Creepy Creeps (2006) : San Diego surf punk band The Creepy Creeps, who have a habit of dressing in ape masks, included a cover of The Mummies 'You Must Fight To Live On The Planet Of The Apes' on their debut album. ---- * The Metrolites - For The People (December 2006) : This surf rock album includes the track 'Cocktails on the Planet of the Apes', described as 'jungle exotica'. ---- * Incognito feat Linda Lee Hopkins – Zaius (Soussol Records SOUS-004 - May 2007) : The jazz funk track 'Zaius', originally recorded by Eddie Russ in 1976 (see above), was re-crafted by acid jazz group Incognito, which included a vocal contribution from Linda Lee Hopkins. A single release included six different house mixes, while the 'Kid Massive Funked Dub' version appeared on the compilation Miguel Migs - Coast 2 Coast. ---- * Mortar - Sacred Geometry (Phantom - November 2007) : The second solo album from Mortar, front-man of Perth, Australia's hip-hop trio 'Clandestien', includes the track 'Escape from the Planet of the Apes'. ---- * Spika In Snüzz - Spika In Snüzz (2008) : This album from punk band Spika In Snüzz, from Munich, Bavaria, includes the track 'Planet of the Apes'. ---- * Shawn Lee - Ape Breaks Vol. 1 (October 2008) : American-born, London-based musician and producer Shawn Lee has released numerous albums, many with ape-themed titles. Ape Breaks Vol. 1 included the track 'Urko's Revenge'. ---- * The Whiskey Daredevils - The Very Best Of The (Knockout - December 2008) : This alt. country/rock album from Ohio includes the track 'Planet of the Apes', about someone they know that can't get through a conversation without bringing up the Planet of the Apes movies. ---- * Nazi Death Camp - Satan Sez "Kill!" (Red Lounge Records - January 2009) : Finnish punk group Nazi Death Camp released this EP in 2009, including 'This is the Planet of the Apes'. ---- * Soulseekers Vol.1 (2009) : The 2009 various artists 'intelligent dance music' compilation Soulseekers Vol.1 included the track 'Mayflower Never Made It' by Zaius. ---- * Suave The Ape - Planet Of The Apes (March 2009) : This hip-hop concept album about Planet of the Apes "follows the flow of the movie from beginning to the end".Suave The Ape at MySpace.com : 01 - Intro (Welcome to Planet of the Apes) : 02 - Bring It Back : 03 - Crash Landing : 04 - My Participation (APEmation) : 05 - Peace to the Planet Ape : 06 - The Hunt (Skit) : 07 - Page of Lost Thoughts : 08 - The Chase (Skit) : 09 - Hip-Hop's Cryin' : 10 - First Sunday : 11 - Evolution (Skit) : 12 - The Mystery : 13 - All Love : 14 - The Planet Falls : 15 - Spring Flashbacks : 16 - Letter To Dilla : 17 - Outro (Escape to Planet of the Apes Preview) ---- * Goddamn Gallows - Ghost Of Th' Rails (May 2009) : Detroit "twanged-out punk rock gutterbilly" group The Goddamn Gallows formed in 2004. Their 2009 album Ghost Of Th' Rails included a cover of The Mummies 'You Must Fight To Live On The Planet Of The Apes', also featured on their 2010 live album Broke Down And Dirty. ---- * Guerilla War Tactix - The Invasion (Reject Records - October 2009) : Swedish/American hardcore hip-hop trio Guerilla War Tactix included 'Planet of the Apes' on their 2009 album The Invasion. ---- * Gut Bucket - Gay Zombies (October 2009) : Providence, Rhode Island, dual-bass punk/metal band Gut Bucket formed in 2005. Their 2009 album Gay Zombies included 'King Kong Vs. The Planet of the Apes'. ---- * Pump Estate & SunForce - Planet of the Apes (original mix) (2010) : From Saint Petersburg, Russia, 'hard dance' producer duo Alexander "Pump Estate" Ageev and Viktor "SunForce" Koltchin released this track through their SoundCloud site in 2010. ---- * Devil's Pawn - Demo EP 3085 (August 2010) : This rock/metal/alternative group from Melbourne, Australia have set out to "write ALL of their songs about Planet of the Apes!" Their first four tracks on their MySpace site certainly fit the bill.Devil's Pawn at MySpace.com : 01 - Shake My Cage : 02 - Alpha-Omega : 03 - Masks Of Yesterday : 04 - ApeTown ---- * Destiny Lab ‎– The Evolution Antidote (December 2010) : The first album from Christian hip-hop duo Destiny Lab included the song 'The Planet Of The Apes', challenging the theory of evolution. To highlight their creationist views, the duo play live wearing ape costumes. ---- * Zaius ‎– All Your Friends Are Dead (April 2011) : Prog metal instrumental group Zaius formed in Chicago in 2011 and have recorded the EPs All Your Friends Are Dead (2011) and Divided By Tides (2013). ---- * Devin Townsend Project ‎– Deconstruction (June 2011) : Prog metal group The Devin Townsend Project, led by former Strapping Young Lad guitarist Devin Townsend, released their third album Deconstruction in 2011. It included 'Planet Of The Apes'. ---- * Sewer Rats ‎– Mo$t Young King$ Get Their Head$ Cut Off (March 2012) : New York rappers Sewer Rats debut download album in 2012 included 'Planet Of The Apes'. ---- * Eric Dingus ‎– Ethereal Depression (June 2012) : This mixtape by Austin, Texas, electronic musician and producer Eric Dingus includes the track 'Zira'. ---- * AmAndA ‎– Là Où Chimène Dort? (2012) : Belgian symphonic prog pop-rock group AmAndA featured the instrumental track 'La Ballade de Cornélius et Zira' on their third album Là Où Chimène Dort?. ---- * Hypnotic Brass Ensemble ‎– Fly: The Customs Prelude (July 2013) : Chicago-based Hypnotic Brass Ensemble consist of eight brothers who record a range of hip-hop, jazz, funk, rock, calypso and gypsie music. Their 2013 album Fly: The Customs Prelude includes the track 'Planet Of The Apes'. ---- * Al Bundie's Army - Kenny Goes to Disneyland (Worry Rock - August 2013) : St. Louis punk band Al Bundie's Army included the track 'Planet Of The Apes' on their 2013 album Kenny Goes to Disneyland. ---- * Ben Allison - The Stars Look Very Different Today (Sonic Camera - December 2013) : Jazz instrumentalist Ben Allison included the track 'Dr. Zaius' on his eleventh solo album The Stars Look Very Different Today (2013). ---- * The Surfin' Wombatz ‎– Dr. Sathans House Of Terror (Salamander Records ‎- March 2014) : London psychobilly group The Surfin' Wombatz featured the track 'Planet Of The Psychobilly Apes' on their 2014 album Dr. Sathans House Of Terror. ---- * Peter Buck ‎– I Am Back To Blow Your Mind Once Again (Mississippi Records ‎- 2014) : This album from former REM guitarist Peter Buck includes a cover of The Mummies track 'You Must Fight To Live On The Planet Of The Apes'. Buck also released this song as a single in June 2013, backed with 'The Monkey Speaks His Mind'. ---- * Devil's Pawn - Damn Dirty Rock (May 2014) : Australian rock group Devil's Pawn returned with their first full length Ape-themed album, released through BandCamp in 2014. References *'Scoring the Simians: Music in the Planet of the Apes Saga', by Paul Simpson - Bright Eyes, Ape City: Examining the Planet of the Apes Mythos (2017) Category:Database Category:Music